seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Healer
The Healer is the forty-eighth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester and Spikey notice that Bib the blowfish is not feeling well, but they don't know why. A strange boy suddenly arrives and somehow seems to know exactly what's ailing the blowfish. Plot Ester and Spikey notice Bib not feeling well as he puffs himself up randomly. As Ester laments about not being able to understand him, a mysterious boy appears and manages to work out that it was something he ate. Ester notices that the boy can understand Bib and Spikey, but he isn’t a prince at all. As Ester wonders where the boy knows Spikey from, she notices that he has disappeared. Polvina and Tubarina pass by and Ester tells them about the boy, but she doesn’t know his name. Later on, Ester asks Spikey how he met the boy and he tells her that he just turns up. Right then, the boy appears and Ester tries asking him some questions. The boy tells Ester that he will answer only one question, but Ester is unable to think of one before the Starfish King calls her in for dinner. Ester attempts to introduce her father to the boy, but he disappears again. After failing to convince Polvina and Tubarina of the boy’s existence the next day, Ester remarks that she doesn’t care if she never sees him again. Just as she says it, the boy appears again, saying that he does care because he wants to see her again. He tells her that he can only ask one question because he doesn’t want to waste time. He then offers to show Ester where he lives, which is under a reef in a sleeping bag. When the boy tells Ester that he spends his time caring for sick creatures (like Bib, who is better already), she asks him if he gets lonely, to which he replies that he isn’t only because he has friends all around. Just as Ester wonders if he still gets lonely sometimes, she finds that the boy has disappeared again. Ester tries telling Polvina and Tubarina about the boy again; they want to believe her, but at the same time, they don’t because they are finding it difficult, if not impossible. Ester attempts to show them where the boy lives, but she finds that all his things are gone. Despite Spikey’s objections, Ester decides to trick the boy into appearing by having Spikey act sick. Sure enough, he appears and Polvina and Tubarina finally see him. The boy shows the girls to his new home under another reef; he tells them that he moves around Salacia, wherever the currents take him. Ester is happy that Polvina and Tubarina finally know the boy is real, but they find that he has disappeared again. Ester finds the boy again; though she is happy that her friends know he is real, she is asked if she thought of asking him first if he wanted to meet her friends because he didn’t want to meet them through a trick. The boy forgives Ester, but says to her that they can’t be friends. As he leaves, Spikey, still unhappy about the trick, goes with him, which leads the girls to go after him. Polvina and Tubarina go ahead to look for Spikey. Ester tries calling for Spikey, at which point he appears along with the boy. Ester apologies to Spikey for the trick; the boy told him that he can’t come with him and that Ester needs him to much. Just before he leaves again, the boy tells Ester that while he said they couldn’t be friends, he never said that it would be forever. Ester suddenly realises that she still doesn’t know his name and proceeds to ask him; from a distance, the boy reveals his name as Duante. Notes *There is a possibility that Duante could be one of the guardians of Salacia (maybe not the Blowfish Prince) since he can understand every creature in Salacia and they can understand him back. However, no reference is made to the episode The Guardians nor the possibility of Duante being as such.